Our Destiny and Future
by GoH-IV
Summary: Kira is a "Project" from Dark Organization call SAVIOR. Their purpose is to create next generation of "Super Solider." Determine to make his own destiny, Kira escape from the facilities. What happens next was something he didn't expect. K&L and more later
1. Chapter 1

My disclaim: I **DO NOT** own anything that have to do with Gundam SEED and Gundam SEED Destiny.

Right now, chapters are nameless. Hopefully after few chapters are posted, I can do it than. Anyway, I want to warn my reader that I have terrible grammars skill. So if you like, you can correct my errors by posting what I should've wrote in the review section.

This is mainly about Kira & Lacus, but I will introduce lot of other GS/GSD characters later in chapters.

Thank you so much for reading and most importantly, I hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

Some people believe Destiny is created by individual. Some believe that Destiny is already created and human are unknowingly force to follow that path. Kira had been asking himself same question ever since he met _her_ four weeks ago in country call Orb. "Is purpose of my existence nothing more than this?" Even with doubt, there was one thing he knew from bottom of his heart. He never enjoyed taking life from other for any reason.

Kira was lying on comfortable "bed" he called meadow with both his hand behind his head and one leg on top of other. Resting on softness of the short grass was like flowing on top of the cloud. Time to time light breeze would roam across the big meadow and the grass would wave in gratitude. When sun was just about to set behind the tall mountain in far distance, fading golden light created beautiful crystal diamond sparks on entire surface of the small lake.

Looking around his surrounding, Kira only envy the nature because they always seem to know how to get alone fine without destroying each other. Why couldn't human be more like nature? Why couldn't they get alone well as the nature? Is it because human was given with ability to think and reason? Their so call "free will" from God?

Kira let out small sigh of frustration. "Maybe, just maybe, if people can get alone well there won't be any more killing," Kira whisper to himself as the sun finally set behind the mountain.

"Maybe," a voice from behind agree.

"Hey Athrun," Kira greet his only and dear friend. Slowly getting up from the grass, he began to pat down his black military uniform and black t-shirt underneath the unzip jacket. "Is everything alright?" He asked without turning his face from the lake.

"Yeah," Athrun answer with sigh as he walked toward next to Kira. Athrun wore exact same cloth as Kira. The beautiful sparks on the lake's surface had sunk under the water, but Kira continue to watch the lake. "Are you still wondering with that question of yours?" Athrun asked with smile.

"I haven't found the answer," Kira turn his head to the left and looked at Athrun. "Yet," he quickly added.

"Perhaps it is for better if you don't find the answer," Athrun suggest. "What if the answer you seek is different than you expected?"

There was long silent after, and cold chilly wind sweep across the meadow causing the surface of the lake wave weakly. "We are created for important purpose, Kira," Athrun spoke coldly to let Kira know he was serious about what he was going to say. "If we don't fulfill that purpose, our life is meaningless."

Standing motionlessly, Kira watch sky turn black. The full moon, already high above the sky, began to shine upon the dark meadow. The lake's surface sparkles weakly but more beautifully than from sun light during setting because it stand out easily. "What if… our purpose was different? What if we change our purpose of life?" Kira asked – his narrow eyes fix on the moon's reflecting off the lake – calmly.

"Our purpose is already given. Made," Athrun respond, neither of them looking each other nor raising their voices. "Beside," Athrun scoff, "SAVIOR need us to save the world from perish.

Strong cold breeze blow the across the meadow and trees around trembles violently in respond.

"Do you trust SAVIOR, Athrun?" Kira asked softly, staring the stars in sky. "Do you believe everything they told us?" He asked more softly this time.

Athrun smile in respond, blowing air out the nose. "No, but that's because of what I believe."

"'People can solve problem without resulting to killing?'" Kira quoted Athrun's

Athrun simply nodded in Kira's correction. "Anyway," Athrun spoke, his back turned around facing the tree about 300 yards away, "we should go back now. I heard we have another mission coming up in few weeks."

Without saying any more, Kira follow Athrun and walk toward the trees. The whole forest was filled with tree well over 40 feet. Before Kira stop before entering the wood.

"Kira, you alright?" Athrun's voice came from above. Athrun was standing on top of thick tree branch 25 feet above the ground.

"Oh, I'm fine. Sorry," Kira quickly apologize and jump off from ground, landing on different tree branch little higher than Athrun. "Let's go," Kira continue as he leaped from the tree branch to another one, far away from him – that was at least 30 feet away – with no effort. Athrun leaped from behind and continue to leap branch to branch safely and tirelessly. Both Kira and Athrun continue to jump with no stopping and moving very fast and faster.

"Kira," Athrun spoke while leaping at same time with no trouble breathing hard, "four week ago, what happen in Orb?"

Kira froze on his track. Athrun immediately tried to stop but slip off from the branch and slide on the ground, safely. "Kira!" Athrun shout just loud enough get his attention. Athrun jump onto the nearest branch and leap four times to reach Kira. Slowly walking toward Kira from the same tree branch, Athrun place his left hand on Kira's right shoulder.

* * *

Four weeks ago

Kira and Athrun had accomplished their latest mission, XVII and taken next day to relax in nation called Orb. Kira, who wanted to avoid people, search for peaceful and quiet place to rest. Ten miles outside the city was forest and he decided to spend remaining of his day surround by tree. Kira began to wonder around the forest to look for good branch to sleep on, when quiet sobbing from distance got better of his curiosity.

Kira closed his eyes and focus hard to follow the sobbing. Step by step, his feet began to follow the sound with haste. When he open his eyes, he was on big open field fill with green grass and small beautiful lake located in the middle. His eye quickly analyzing the place and saw a girl with long pin hair tied like a ponytail sitting close to the lake, crying.

Didn't want to get involve with civilion, he turned his back and began to walk into the forest when sudden sound of splash paralyzed him from his track. When pink hair girl was no longer in his sight his hand grip tightly in confusion. "Should I save her?" or "Should I just leave?" Letting out big disbelief of sigh, Kira bend both his knee and launch himself across well over 250 feet distance and into the lake in matter of second.

Under the water, Kira was easily able to find pink hair girl who was struggling to swim back up, but was having difficult time doint it with her cloth became heavy and began to drag her down. Without hesitating, Kira swim deeper and grab her wrist and swim back up with no trouble.

"What were you thinking?!" Kira shouted loudly, standing in front of her. His arm across his chest, his black pant and white t-shirt dripping water all around him, and his breathing calm as ever, showing no sight of tiredness. Pink hair girl, her both knee on grass, coughed numerous of time before answering. "It's not what you think it was," she protested against Kira's theory, sniffing. She was wearing long white blue dress and blue jacket

Kira groan, realizing that this was the girl who was crying before. "I'm sorry," Kira apologize. "I didn't mean to shout at you."

The pink hair girl raised her head and stare deeply into Kira's eyes. "Don't apologize. I should be thanking you for saving my life," she smiled.

W…well," Kira stutter, his face turning red, "next time… um… don't jump into…" Kira turned his head away from pink hair girl to hide his burning face without even finishing the sentence.

"I accidentally feel into the water," pink hair girl began to explain. "I was holding my hair pin when it feel off my hand and somehow mange to fall into the lake."

"So you decide to jump into the lake to save your _hair pin_?" Kira asked in disbelief of her action.

"The hair pin was given to me by my father," pink hair girl continue with her right hand slowly opening to reveal her yellow hair pin. Kira kneel on one knee to look at closer look at the pin. He slowly raised his head from her hand to her face, but unfortunately she was looking down on her pin. Kira continue to watch her as water began to drip off from her chin and cheeks. First he thought it was just a water, but he was wrong. The pink hair girl was sobbing silently as her tears water down her face uncontrollably and her hand trembling.

Kira stayed motionlessly from his position. He was never train how to deal with sadness. He thought about patting her shoulder or head, holding her hand, or even hugging her. But none of these seem right thing to do considering that he didn't knew her.

"Dad," the pink hair girl whisper very softly under her breath. She closed her hand and bring both hands to her chest. "My dad," the pink hair girl continued, "he passed away yesterday." She began to sniff faster and body shake in chill from her wet cold cloths. Kira pick up his black jacket he manage to save from being wet and place it on her body. Pink hair girl slowly raise her head revealing beautiful face underneath cover with nothing more than her own tears. She leap forward landing on Kira's chest and burst into tears. Kira lie without resisting and wrap her around with his arm.

When she woke up, she was on the warm bed cover with comfortable blanket and soft pillow. Her eye slowly began to search for the light when she realized the room was brighten by lamp beside her bed. Observing the room, she found another bed closer to window, which was closed by curtain, with its lamp turned off. Next thing she found was a big plasma TV on the wall across from her bed. Based on the two bed – queen size – the room was about 400ft square. She lift her blanket and look down and blush in results. She was only wearing her light white thin dress she wore – alone with underwear, of course – underneath her dress at the lake. In quietness of her embarrassment she heard door open and closed. Her face looking opposite direction of the entrance, she closed her eye in fear. She waited for footstep to approach but there wasn't any. After few minutes with no sound around her, she open her eyes very slowly and saw someone lying peacefully on other bed with both hand behind the head.

With arm blocking the face, she couldn't tell who it was. Slowly she lift her head higher and higher from pillow until she was sitting straight on the bed.

"You okay?" Kira asked in low voice, trying not to scare her.

The pink hair girl quickly covered her mouth with both her hands to prevent herself from screaming. Due to her sudden movement, the blanket fell off from her shoulder. She quickly laid back down, facing Kira, and cover herself with the blanket. Kira waited until her heart beat slow down. "I didn't changed your cloth," Kira whisper, trying to defend himself. "I asked one of the maid to come and change it for me while I waited outside with door close locked."

Pink hair girl smiled in respond behind her blanket. "Where are we?" she asked.

"We're back in the city. A hotel," Kira answered.

"Why am I here?" she continued.

"Because _you_ fell asleep on my chest while crying your soul out at the lake," Kira remind her. "And I didn't know where you lived, so I brought you to city."

There was a long silent. The pink hair girl was blushing in embarrassment for what she did at the lake. Everything was clear to her now. The crying, falling into the lake, saved by this mysterious man, and ending up crying on his chest.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because," Kira paused quickly, "you were sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake you. Beside you looked really exhausted."

"So you didn't…touch…see," Pink hair girl stuttered, covering her head with blanket.

Kira let out small chuckle and sigh in amusement. "No, I didn't." Kira answered. "I promise on my heart." Lacus smiled as she decided to trust him on his words.

"By the way, my name is Lacus," the pink hair girl introduce herself with smile, her blanket now remove from her face.

Kira roll toward his left facing her eye to eye. "Name's Kira," he smiled back.

"So what were you doing in the forest?" Lacus asked. "Most people don't usually come to the lake. Let alone, through the forest."

"I heard someone crying in distance," Kira answered, his face now facing ceiling with his both hand still behind his head. "I thought maybe someone was in trouble."

"Oh. Thank you," Lacus spoke in soft voice.

"You already thanked me for saving you at the lake," Kira remind her.

"Well, than this one is for lending me a shoulder…. Well your chest to cry on. And taken care of me after I pass out," Lacus clarified with smile.

"Well…" Kira stutter before replying, "All I did was carry you back here after you feel asleep. "

"You walk from lake to here?" Lacus asked in shock.

"Um, well I called a cab," Kira lied.

There was silent between them. Kira wasn't trying to make eye contact with Lacus because he felt uneasy telling her not honestly.

"Kira, you're really nice person," Lacus compliment.

Kira let out small scoff in disagreement. "If you know what I do for life, you couldn't say that again."

"Still, the decision you made to save me prove you have goodness in your heart," Lacus correct Kira. "That Kira, is a fact. And no matter what other said, you saved a life."

Kira was speechless, even thought he didn't show any reaction. "Can my life really be more than killing? Does making and taking my belief into action change who I am? Is it possible to change who I am from where I stand? If there is God, will the Almighty do that for me?" His head continue to ask itself countless of similar question.

* * *

"Kira!" A different voice yells out loud and shook his shoulder lightly.

Back to reality, Kira turn around and saw Athrun face fill with worried. "What happen?" Kira and Athrun asked at same time.

"I was having dream or something," Kira answer same time as Athrun.

"You black out or something," Athrun answer same time as Kira,

"Well, at least you're out of it now," Athrun sigh in relief. "Come on, let's go back now." Athrun leap once and turn around to see Kira still standing like a statue. "Kira, you're gonna make me get sick of your worries," Athrun joke as he leap back to Kira's branch.

"Athrun," Kira look at Athrun, his dearest friend. "I'm escaping from SAVIOR."

* * *

**Author Note:** Time is 3:45 in the morning. If there is any error with grammar or spelling, please excuse me. I have to rush this story because I wanted to be up and ready for Sunday. Anyway, next chapater should be ready and up by lastest friday. If I get review saying reader want my chapter up soon, I'll do my best. And it will have less grammar and spelling.

If you have any question, I'll be answering them on my next chapter.

This is your author LordYamikage speaking, good night and have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm finish with chapter 2 now. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter too. I read the chapter few time (at least 3, I think) and did my best to fix any spelling and (ESPECIALLY) grammar. Just so you should know, my garmmars skill is terrible and I'm doing my best to learn quickly. So, I sincerly apologize for that.

I like to thank my reviewers **revenantangel94**, **BabyMistress**, **Tpolich**, & **LiuBei1986**.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"Kira be reasonable," Athrun spoke coldly, glaring at Kira with narrowed eyes. "Do you think SAVIOR will leave you along? They will send anyone and everyone to bring you back."

"I have to at least try, Athrun," Kira replied in low voice.

"Why!" Athrun shouted in disbelief of his friend's childish denial, "You could get killed!"

"Because I have to live my life with my own decisions! Not by theirs! And if the price I have to pay is death, Athrun, than I will gladly face it for sake of my freedom!" Kira snarled in respond without realizing. "I'm sorry, Athrun. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Kira apologized quickly after noticing Athrun's surprised face. "I'm so sorry."

Athrun smiled on his cold face. "Kira if that is what you want don't let me stop you." Athrun placed his hand on Kira's shoulder. "I'll help you escape from this facilities if it is the last thing I could do with my own decision."

"Athrun, come with me," Kira suggested. "You don't want to be here as much as I do."

"Thanks Kira," Athrun patted on Kira's shoulder once. "But someone have to hold the reinforcement back if you want to escape from here. Let me help you with what I can only do, Kira."

"Athrun, you know what they'll do to you if you can't escape either! I can't leave here knowing that!" Kira howled in disagreement.

"If you want me to be happy, you escape from here and live happily as possible," Athrun protested. "You can repay me by doing that. Kira eyes widen in shock of Athrun's respond. "Kira," Athrun walk away slowly, "if my existence is holding you back, than I'm going to have to think twice for your sake."

* * *

Four week ago, Orb (the same night)

"If you like, I'll take you home, Lacus," Kira suggested in soft voice, changing subject.

"Um...where is my dress?" Lacus asked in respond, going along with the subject.

"Ah right. The maid took it after undressing you," Kira explained. "I'll go get them, if you don't mind," Kira turn his head toward Lacus for her answer.

Lacus nod in respond. Kira drop his feet from the bed first and his leg after. Slowly he approach the door when Lacus called out "wait."

"Yes?" Kira step back, leaning only his head for visibility. "Need something else?"

"Um… nothing. Never mind," Lacus turned her head away from Kira and face toward the window which was pitch dark.

Outside the room, Kira was leaning on the door with his eye fixed on the red carpet on the floor. Kira inhaled deeply through the nose and release out the mouth. He began to walk down the hallway to his left – for about 50ft – until he reached a doorway to stairway. He quietly open and closed the door behind as he enter. Leaning forward from the stair he observed the several floors on top and three floors below. No sound, no noise, no people.

Kira jumped off from the stair and free fall three floors below and land safely. Kira looked up quickly after landing- his knees still bend from landing - to double check if anyone had seen him fall. His eyes wonder each floor thoroughly. Nothing. Kira stood slowly and open the door and enter the hallway to Front Desk.

Walking upon the lady sitting behind her desk, Kira cleared his throat to get her attention from computer.

"Hi," the lady greeted Kira with warm smile. She had long blonde hair, late 20s, wearing a black Hotel uniform – which was long sleeve suit with skirt.

"Good evening," Kira smiled back. "I'm in room D17 and my friend's laundry was picked up hour or two ago. The maid said it should be done in one hour so I wanted to check if it is ready."

"Hold on please," front desk lady turn her attention toward computer and began to move her finger on keyboard. "If you like, Maid will deliver the cloth to your room."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll go wait in my room," Kira answered in low voice. Turning his body from the desk, Kira began to walk back to the stairway door. Once inside, he observed the each stair for any people. With no one inside, he jumped onto 2nd floor stair and bounce up to 3rd and than to fourth like a ball bouncing on wall. Walking back to his room from hallway, Kira opened the door without knocking.

When kira closed the door behind him, he quickly turned around and faced the door with crimson blush. Lacus was right in the middle of the room with only towel wrapping her breast and down to her thigh. And on her hands was another towel she was drying her hair with.

"I… I…. I'm really sorry," Kira apologize with stuttering. "I didn't…. um… I'll go wait outside until you change." Without waiting for her respond, Kira quickly open the door and exit the room. "Um… I don't have your cloth with me right now. If you like, you can wear the black jacket I left on my bed." Kira offered, with voice loud enough through the door. Few minute pass and Kira was leaning against the wall when the voice inside cried "You can come in now."

Slowly opening the door, Kira avoided Lacus's eyes. "I'm sorry for my rude entrance. I did not mean to enter the room with intend to…"

Lacus giggled in respond of Kira's shy apologize. "That's quite alright. No need to apologize, but surely I didn't expect you to return so soon."

"Front desk lady told me that maid will bring the laundry so I told her I'll wait by my room," Kira explained, his body stood tall but his eyes fix on the wooden floor. "And I, too, didn't expect you to bath within that short time."

"I figure my body was still dirty from falling into the lake, so I thought I should wash my body real quick while you were gone," Lacus explained, looking at Kira. Lacus was only wearing Kira's black leather jacket that covered her entire body and just right below her thigh. "Would it ease you if I cover myself with blanket?"

"Yes," Kira whisper, his eyes still on the floor with his head facing opposite direction of where Lacus was standing.

Lacus slowly sat on her bed and cover her bottom half with the blanket. Once she was done, Kira walked toward the window and watched the cars passing by on street below.

"I'm sorry," Lacus apologized, feeling guilty of making Kira uncomfortable.

"No, no," Kira turn his head from the window to face Lacus, "you don't have to apologize, it's my fau-"

"But we're not even looking at each other," Lacus interrupted.

Kira stood silently. His both hand gripping tightly in frustration. Without saying any more Kira walk toward his bed, sitting just across from Lacus. "So… um…" Kira mutter trying to make conversation to change atmosphere. "What do you do, Lacus?"

"Oh," Lacus gasp in shock, "um… I'm in college, Senior."

"Oh, exciting. So you're… 22?"

"Yes."

"What is your major?"

"Politician," Lacus frowned in her respond.

"Something wrong?" Kira raised his eyebrow in shock.

"Well, I was sort of force into politician because of my fath-," Lacus paused before finishing her word. "Anyway, I wanted to be a doctor."

Lacus and Kira's attention quickly turn toward the door when some knocked twice from outside. "You're laundry, sir." A voice added.

Kira stood from his bed and open the door. "Thank you, ma'am," he thanked a middle age lady with gray maid cloth on. After giving the cloth back, she smiled and walk toward the elevator on other side of the stairway. Kira closed the door behind and walked toward Lacus. Putting the cloths on the bed Kira walked back to door. "I'll wait outside while you dress up." Opening the door, he exited the room without any word.

Once again, Kira was outside his room leaning against the door. There was little sound going on inside the room, but he tried to concentrate on something else. Like how his friend Athrun will yell him about vanishing without word. Suddenly door opened behind and Kira fall back, pushing the door behind with great force. By the time he regained his control within a second, the door slam on the wall with loud "bam" and on the floor was Lacus.

"Oh, geez, I'm so-" Kira tried to apologize when Lacus cut him off quickly.

"I'm fine," Lacus stood slowly. "It seen we're apologizing more than anything." Lacus was wearing her dress from before at lake and Kira's jacket on top.

"I think I should take you home now before I do anything more stupid," Kira suggested.

"Are you in a rush, Kira?" Lacus asked.

Kira didn't respond her answer. Truth was, Athrun and Kira was suppose to leave Orb on same night they taken their day off. Now only just few minutes away from 12 a.m., Kira was late to airport to meet up Athrun. He walk toward the window and stare out the moon.

Lacus frowned in disappointment. "Kira, if you have to leave, I don't want to make you late."

"Lacus…" Kira whimper. "It's not… I mean." Kira paused himself. Not knowing what to say he stood dumbfound. Lacus, who was watching Kira giggle at his action.

"Kira," Lacus cover her mouth with both her hand, giggling, "Kira, you can always call me and we can meet again."

"It's not that simple," Kira disagree. "My life… it's not that simple…"

"Well, than how can I help you, Kira?" Lacus asked, standing next to Kira with her hand on Kira's shoulder. Kira turned his attention from dark sky to Lacus when suddenly, without any warning, Lacus tip toe and kissed Kira on his cheek. His eyes wide open, mouth slightly hanging open, and face in shock, Kira became speechless.

"Looked like you needed a kiss to relax yourself," Lacus explain, watching Kira's face turning bright crimson. There was moment of silent before either one of them speak. Kira – still shock from the kiss – placed his hand on his check and stare deep down into her beautiful clear blue-gray eyes.

"Um… no…" Kira muttered, "I… go… see…. you… home… my friend…." Kira mumbled his sentence speaking each word with quick pause between.

"I guess I should return home now too," Lacus turned around and head toward the door. Opening the door, she stopped before exiting the room. "I'll wait down stair." With that said, Lacus closed the door behind, leaving Kira along in the room.

The hotel entrance was big, huge. The ceiling was 30 feet tall and entire wall was glass instead of brick and concrete. Outside, through the glass wall, she watched headlight of the cars passing by while waiting for Kira. Few minutes after Kira entered the front office from stairway door. Kira walked toward Lacus slowly as if was thinking something in his head.

"Lacus, I'm sorry, but this is where I'll have to depart," Kira avoided Lacus eyes as he spoke.

Again, Lacus tip toe and kissed Kira on the cheek. "Cheer up Kira. I know we don't know each other well, but you seem to be down all the time. Be happy."

Her words took him by surprise. Kira began to think about his past and searched for any time he was happy as he was now. "Be happy," Kira speak under his breath. "If only life was that easy."

"Kira, first you must believe you can be happy and you must follow what you can do be happy," Lacus suggested. "Don't live your life fill with sadness."

"Thanks Lacus," Kira smiled in respond. "I'll do my best."

"Well, I'm going to wait here until my friend come pick me up."

"Than I guess this is good-bye."

"No," Lacus disagreed with beautiful smile, "until we meet again, Kira."

Kira chuckled lightly in respond with his right hand covering his mouth.

"What so funny?" Lacus whined in curiosity.

"Being around with you, even though it has been less than a day, has been happiest day of my life," Kira answer.

"Well…" Lacus cheek turning red, "you can stay here if you want. I… don't mind."

Kira raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"No, I mean in the city. So…. We can see each other more often," Lacus quickly corrected her previous words.

"Lacus," Kira whispered in her ears, blushing her madly, "if I see you again, I promise you, I'll stick around longer."

* * *

"Are you ready, Kira?" Athrun whispered, observing the high watchtower from far distance, 500 yards away. "Once we approach few more yard, it'll trigger the sensor. So you have to be quick, okay?"

Kira nodded once in respond. "Let's do it."

* * *

**Author Note**: This is probably the last flash back Kira will have between Lacus. Next chapter will be up ASAP.

If you found error(s) with grammar please let me know what I should've wrote instead. Thank you.


End file.
